Holes: After the Book
by sweetaskandy
Summary: The boys are sent to a co-ed camp. Surprises ahead!
1. Introductions

The Warden had been arrested. Camp Greenlake was shut down. The boys from camp had to be split up and sent to different camps around the country. The D-Tent boys got to stay together, Twitch, Zigzag, Armpit, X-Ray, Magnet, and Squid. They were sent to a camp in California, Camp Milridge.  
  
"What do you think this camp will be like," asked Magnet, "Do you think they will make us dig holes?"  
  
"No, this camp is going to be like a summer camp; swimming pools, basketball courts, edible food," Squid replied.  
  
They arrived at camp. It was right next to the beach, and the living quarters were cabins with bathrooms inside. The boys were amazed. As they were walking toward the camp they noticed people running around. They were girls! The boys were so excited. Not seeing girls for almost 8 months makes the blood start to boil.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
In one of the girls cabins, G-4.  
  
Juliette, or Jules, was talking about the new arrivals. She had been at camp the longest about nine months. She was sent to camp for completely different reasons than the rest of the girls there. Her stepfather had taken over the camp several months ago, and when Jules had been hostile to her mother she was sent to camp. The other girls were juvenile delinquents and she didn't really fit in, yet her stepfather was worse to her than all the other girls, and so the other girls and her had bonded.  
  
"Do you think the boys will be cute?" she asked. Even though the camp was co-ed, none of the males there were particularly attractive.  
  
"Hopefully" said Lia. Lia was a computer hacker that got caught after she had changed some state records. She was from a very wealthy family in New York, but even her parent's money could not get her out of this. Lia was the good girl gone bad, the spoiled rich girl that had had too many bad influences in her life.  
  
"I don't care about the boys I have a boyfriend back home."  
  
"We know Kinsley"  
  
Kinsley had been sent to camp because when her boyfriend had moved away she had gotten a little crazy and had stolen a lot of things from different stores to give to him. She was hopelessly devoted to her boyfriend and knew that they would end up together some day. She always talked about him, Al this, Al that, they had grown up together and helped each other through a lot of tough times, especially with their home lives.  
  
"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing some action around here."  
  
That was Gwen the punk rock slut. She was your typical groupie having meaningless flings with musicians and such when she was only sixteen years old. Yet, one day behind on of the clubs she frequented she had had a little too much alcohol and drugs and had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend of the time. She had seriously injured him, and he had ended up in the hospital for many weeks. It turns out that her boyfriend been cheating on her and had actually hit her a couple of times, that night she had just exploded and rightly so. The judge did not see it that way however and had sent her to Camp Milridge, where she had met these girls and had become good friends with them. They were a united front and could help each other face anything. Hopefully, these new boys would not challenge their friendship.  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more that are to come. Please give feedback. 


	2. I have no name for this chapter

The boys were seated in some office. They were waiting for someone to come speak to them, when suddenly a man opened the door. He was about six feet tall, and pretty scary looking.  
  
"My name is Colonel Williams and I am in charge of this camp. While you are here you will learn to take responsibility for your actions and become upstanding good citizens. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
This comment made them remember Mr. Sir and a few snickered.  
  
"What was that?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"Nothing Sir."  
  
"Okay then. All of you will be going through boot camp while you are here to physically punish you for what you have done. Also, you will be going through weekly therapy sessions with Sergeant Matthews. While doing your training sessions you must wear the regulatory clothes given, but during therapy and free time, you may wear whatever you like. You are in cabin B- 4. Now go."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The boys started to walk off to their cabin. They were all wondering about boot camp, would it be difficult? Yet, they realized it could not be too hard because girls were doing it as well. When they arrived in their cabin, they saw that there was wooden cots to sleep on as well as their own cabinet near each bed. In the cabinets there were the clothes they had to wear and there was four sets of them. This to them was a luxury. They sat down on their beds and started to talk.  
  
Soon after Sergeant Matthews came in and told them they were going to be meeting other campers. More importantly, they would be bonding with their equivalent girls cabin, G-4. The boys followed the Sergeant to a grassy space and waited for the girls cabin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The girls were sitting in the cabin waiting for instructions on what to do for the rest of the evening. They had to wait for Lieutenant Marshall, their official counselor to inform them. She soon arrived. She told the girls that they got to bond with the new boys in their brother cabin B-4. The girls were quite excited. They were going to be the first ones to meet the new arrivals. ------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you all for the feedback. I am going to try to update as often as possible, but as of now I am not sure how often it will be.  
  
It was brought to my attention that I did not explain why the boys at Camp Greenlake were sent to different camps around the country. There could be multiple reasons for this, so chose one you find the most acceptable.  
  
All other camps in Texas were full of juvenile delinquents and had to be sent to different camps for that reason.  
The owners of Camp Greenlake wanted to find Kate Barlow's treasure so badly, that they were the only camp in the state because they wanted the most boys to dig more holes and therefore, the process would be more efficient.  
I the author wanted to put them in someplace else because I do not know much about Texas, and people are supposed to write what they know. 


End file.
